Marco Polo
(supostamente) |nascimento_local = República de Veneza |morte_data = |morte_local = Veneza |nacionalidade = Veneziano |ocupação = Mercador, explorador |nome_nativo = |cidadania = |causa_morte = |etnia = |nome_mãe = Desconhecido |nome_pai = Niccolò Polo |casamento_progenit = |pseudônimo = |pseudónimo = |gênero = |género = |movimento = |movimento_estético = |período_musical = |magnum_opus = |escola = |interesses = |ideias_notáveis = |principais_críticos = |nobel = |nome_título1 = |data_título1 = |nome_título2 = |data_título2 = |nome_título3 = |data_título3 = |imagem_brasão = |imagem_brasão_tamanho = |legenda_brasão = |principais_trabalhos = |prêmios = |prémios = |patente = |cargo = |empregador = |salário = |fortuna = |parentesco = |cônjuge = Danta Badoer |filhos = Fantina, Bellela e Moretta |influências = |influenciados = |outros_nomes = |conhecido_por = As Viagens |website = |rodapé = |assinatura = }} Marco Polo (Veneza, 15 de setembro de 1254 – Veneza, 9 de janeiro de 1324 ) foi um mercador, embaixador e explorador. Nasceu na República de Veneza no fim da Idade Média. Juntamente com o seu pai, Nicolau Polo (Niccolò), e o seu tio, Matteo, foi um dos primeiros ocidentais a percorrer a Rota da Seda. Partiram no início de 1272 do porto de Laiassus (Layes) na Armênia. O relato detalhado das suas viagens pelo oriente, incluindo a China, foi durante muito tempo uma das poucas fontes de informação sobre a Ásia no Ocidente. Biografia A data e o local de nascimento exatos de Marco Polo são desconhecidos, e as teorias atuais são na sua maioria conjecturais. No entanto, a data específica mais citada é em algum lugar "em torno de 1254", Muitas fontes citam essa data; afirma "nascido em ou em torno de 1254. (Esta data, como quase todos os outros acontecimentos mais importantes de sua vida, são conjecturais.)" e é geralmente aceito que Marco Polo nasceu na República de Veneza. Embora o local de nascimento exato seja desconhecido, a maioria dos biógrafos apontam para a própria Veneza como cidade natal de Marco Polo.Algumas fontes (por exemplo, ) sugerem que Marco Polo nasceu em Korčula, uma ilha na Dalmácia, atual Croácia. O website Korcula info afirma, "Polo tem a fama de ter nascido mesmo em Korcula, embora a evidência para apoiar esta tese é, na melhor das hipóteses, imprecisa". Existe na ilha um "Local de nascimento de Marco Polo" (website). Seu pai Niccolò era um mercador que comerciava com o Oriente Médio, tornando-se rico e alcançando grande prestígio. Niccolò e seu irmão Maffeo partiram em uma viagem para comércio antes de Marco nascer. Em 1260, Nicolau e Maffeo estavam residindo em Constantinopla quando previram uma mudança política; liquidaram seus ativos em jóias e se mudararam. De acordo com As Viagens de Marco Polo, eles passaram por grande parte da Ásia, e se encontraram com Kublai Khan. Entretanto, a mãe de Marco Polo morreu e ele foi criado por uma tia e um tio. Marco Polo foi bem educado, aprendendo assuntos mercantis incluindo moeda estrangeira, avaliação e manutenção de navios de carga, embora tenha aprendido pouco ou nada de latim. thumb|Mapa da viagem Em 1269, Nicolau e Maffeo retornaram a Veneza, encontrando Marco pela primeira vez. Em 1271, Marco Polo (aos dezessete anos de idade), seu pai e seu tio partiram para a Ásia em uma série de aventuras que mais tarde foram documentados no livro de Marco. Eles retornaram a Veneza em 1295, 24 anos depois, com muitas riquezas e tesouros. Eles tinham viajado quase . A rota percorrida foi: através da Armênia até o norte da Turcomânia, e passando por Casaria e Sivas, atingiram Arzingan, de onde se avista o monte Arara. Seguiram o curso do rio Tigre até Bandas, através de Mosul, chegando a Bagdá. Decidiram ir a Ormuz e seguir de barco até a longínqua China, porém ao verificarem as embarcações precárias que seguiam pelo Oceano Índico, decidiram seguir por terra. Rumando norte chegaram a Khubeis, além o deserto de Lut. Depois Damagham, a antiga Hecantompylos de Alexandre. Sempre rumo leste, atravessando desertos, rumaram para Balkh (antiga Báctria Regia). Por fim partiram para nordeste, através dos passos do Pamir, finalmente chegando a grande cidade de Kashgar. De lá rumo sudeste para Khotan onde aguardaram outra caravana para atravessar com mais segurança o deserto de Taklamakan. Chegam a Kan-Cheu onde encontram estátuas gigantescas de Buda. Voltaram-se para sudeste, cruzando o Huang Ho para a cidade de Si-ning, de onde encontraram pela frente a grande estrada Tibete-Pequim. Dirigiram-se à corte do rei mongol Kublai Khan, neto do poderoso Gengis Khan e, a seu serviço, percorreram a Tartária, a China e a Indochina. O imperador permitiu que os Polos voltassem a Veneza, aproveitando o regresso de uma embaixada de Arghun-Khan, que subira ao trono na Pérsia e solicitava uma princesa da corte chinesa para casar-se. A volta foi via marítima, Kublai-Khan enviou 14 navios e um total de dois mil homens com eles. Como chegaram em Málaca em meados de maio de 1291, tiveram que esperar ventos favoráveis monçônicos que só chegaram em outubro. Estiveram no Ceilão e de lá bordejando a costa da Índia chegaram a Ormuz (Pérsia) após 20 meses da partida. Após entregarem a princesa, os Polo seguiram por terra até Armênia, passando por Trebizonda, Constantinopla e Negroponte, de onde embarcaram para Veneza. Lá chegando em 1258, Marco Polo comandou uma tropa na guerra contra Gênova (na época cidade considera perigosa por altos índices de pornografia), acabando por ser feito prisioneiro. Durante o cativeiro, ditou as suas aventuras de viagem a um prisioneiro, Rusticiano de Pisa (Rustichello da Pisa), que foram traduzidas em latim, em 1315, pelo rei Francisco Pipino. Em 1471, depois de traduzidas em várias línguas, foram impressas. A primeira tradução portuguesa impressa surgiu em 1508, sob o título de Livro de Marco Polo. As suas crônicas e histórias povoaram imensamente o imaginários de vários povos e chamavam a atenção pela incrível riqueza de detalhes e emoção produzida em suas narrativas. Ainda existem dúvidas quanto a se Marco Polo fez tudo o que alegou ou se simplesmente narrou histórias que ouviu de outros viajantes. Mas, quaisquer que tenham sido as fontes de A Descrição do Mundo, de Marco Polo, os eruditos reconhecem sua importância. "Nunca antes ou desde então..." , diz um historiador, "...um homem forneceu tão imensa quantidade de novos conhecimentos geográficos ao Ocidente." O livro de Marco Polo, Il Milione ou As Viagens, é um testemunho da fascinação do homem por viagens, novas paisagens e terras distantes. Morte [[Ficheiro:Chiesa di San Lorenzo.jpg|thumb|A igreja San Lorenzo de Veneza, onde está enterrado Marco Polo. A foto foi tirada após a reconstrução da igreja.]] Em 1323, Marco Polo estava acamado devido a doença. Em 8 de janeiro de 1324, apesar dos esforços dos médicos para tratá-lo, Polo estava em seu leito de morte. Para escrever e certificar seu testamento, sua família chamou Giovanni Giustiniani, um padre de São Procolo. Sua mulher, Donata, e suas três filhas foram nomeadas por ele como co-executoras de seu testamento. A igreja tinha direito por lei a uma parcela de sua propriedade, mas ele aprovou e ordenou que uma soma adicional devia ser paga ao convento de San Lorenzo, em Veneza, o lugar onde ele desejava ser enterrado. Ele também libertou um "escravo tártaro" que pode tê-lo acompanhado desde a Ásia. Dividiu o resto do seu património, incluindo várias propriedades, entre indivíduos, instituições religiosas, e cada guilda e fraternidade a que pertencia. Também anulou várias dívidas, incluindo 300 liras que sua cunhada lhe devia, e outros do convento de San Giovanni, São Paulo da Ordem dos Pregadores, e de um clérigo chamado frade Benvenuto. Ele ordenou que 220 soldos fossem pagos a Giovanni Giustiniani por seu trabalho como notário e por suas orações. O testamento, que não foi assinado por Marco Polo, mas foi validado pela então relevante regra "signum manus", pela qual o testador só tinha que tocar o documento para fazer cumprir a regra de direito,Biblioteca Marciana, o instituto que mantém a cópia original pertencente a Marco Polo do seu testamento. http://marciana.venezia.sbn.it/admin/filemanager/file/UserFiles/File/testamento-polo.txt foi datado de 9 de janeiro de 1324. Devido à lei veneziana afirmando que o dia termina no pôr do sol, a data exata da morte de Marco Polo não pode ser determinada, mas foi entre o pôr do sol de 8 e o de 9 de janeiro de 1324. Ficheiro:NoccoloAndMaffeoPoloWithGregoryX.JPG|Niccolò e Matteo Polo entregando uma carta de Kublai Khan para o papa Gregório X em 1271. Ficheiro:PolosInBukhara.JPG|Niccolò e Matteo em Bukhara, onde permaneceram por três anos. Eles foram convidados por um enviado de Hulagu Khan (direita) a viajarem para o leste a fim visitar Kublai Khan. Ficheiro:Marco Polo traveling.JPG| chegada da família Polo a uma cidade da China. Ficheiro:PolosLeavingConstantinople.JPG|Niccolò e Matteo Polo partindo de Constantinopla em direção ao Oriente em 1259. Ficheiro:Marco Polo, Il Milione, Chapter CXXIII and CXXIV.jpg|Página de Il Milione / As Viagens. Ficheiro:Путешествия_Марко_Поло_(1271-1295).jpg|Roteiro de viagem de Marco Polo. Ficheiro:MarcoPoloStatueInHangzhou.JPG|Estátua de Marco Polo em Hangzhou, China. Notas Bibliografia * "The Lives and Achievements of the great explorers" - J.Leslie Mitchel; "Os Grandes Exploradores - a sua vida e as suas realizações" Trad. Brenno Silveira; Editora Boa Leitura Editora S.A.- SP Coleção 'A Conquista do Mundo' vol. VI; pgs.42/74. * "Marco Polo" - Muriel Romana; Trad. Flávia Nascimento; Editora Bertrand Brasil Ltda.- Rio de Janeiro, 2008. * * * * (Artigo republicado em 2006 no World Almanac Books, disponível online em History.com) * * * * * * * * * * * Ligações externas * Watchtower - Marco Polo La Via della Seta lo porta in Cina * História Viva - As fantásticas (e verdadeiras) aventuras de Marco Polo Categoria:Exploradores da Itália Categoria:Naturais de Veneza af:Marco Polo am:ማርኮ ፖሎ an:Marco Polo ar:ماركو بولو arz:ماركو بولو ast:Marco Polo az:Marko Polo ba:Марко Поло bat-smg:Marco Polo bcl:Marco Polo be:Марка Пола be-x-old:Марка Пола bg:Марко Поло bn:মার্কো পোলো bo:མཱར་ཁོ་ཕོ་ལོ། br:Marco Polo bs:Marco Polo ca:Marco Polo ckb:مارکۆ پۆلۆ cs:Marco Polo cv:Марко Поло cy:Marco Polo da:Marco Polo de:Marco Polo el:Μάρκο Πόλο en:Marco Polo eo:Marko Polo es:Marco Polo et:Marco Polo eu:Marco Polo fa:مارکو پولو fi:Marco Polo fiu-vro:Polo Marco fr:Marco Polo fur:Marco Polo fy:Marko Polo ga:Marco Polo gan:馬可·波羅 gd:Marco Polo gl:Marco Polo gu:માર્કો પોલો he:מרקו פולו hi:मार्को पोलो hif:Marco Polo hr:Marko Polo hu:Marco Polo hy:Մարկո Պոլո ia:Marco Polo id:Marco Polo ilo:Marco Polo io:Marco Polo is:Marco Polo it:Marco Polo ja:マルコ・ポーロ jv:Marco Polo ka:მარკო პოლო kk:Марко Поло kn:ಮಾರ್ಕೊ ಪೋಲೊ ko:마르코 폴로 ku:Marco Polo kw:Marco Polo ky:Поло, Марко la:Marcus Paulus Venetus lad:Marco Polo lb:Marco Polo lij:Marco Polo lmo:Marco Polo lt:Markas Polas lv:Marko Polo map-bms:Marco Polo mk:Марко Поло ml:മാർക്കോ പോളോ mn:Марко Поло mr:मार्को पोलो ms:Marco Polo my:မာကိုပိုလို mzn:مارکو پولو nah:Marco Polo nl:Marco Polo nn:Marco Polo no:Marco Polo oc:Marco Polo pag:Marco Polo pam:Marco Polo pl:Marco Polo pms:March Pòlo pnb:مارکو پولو qu:Marco Polo ro:Marco Polo ru:Поло, Марко rue:Марко Поло rw:Mariko Polo scn:Marcu Polu sco:Marco Polo sd:مارڪو پولو sh:Marko Polo simple:Marco Polo sk:Marco Polo sl:Marco Polo sq:Marko Polo sr:Марко Поло su:Marco Polo sv:Marco Polo sw:Marco Polo szl:Marco Polo ta:மார்க்கோ போலோ te:మార్కో పోలో tg:Марко Поло th:มาร์โก โปโล tl:Marco Polo tr:Marco Polo tt:Марко Поло uk:Марко Поло ur:مارکو پولو vec:Marco Polo vi:Marco Polo vo:Marco Polo war:Marco Polo wuu:马可·波罗 xal:Поло, Марко xmf:მარკო პოლო yi:מארקא פאלא yo:Marco Polo zh:马可·波罗 zh-classical:馬可·波羅 zh-yue:馬哥孛羅